Newer Directions
by Steady
Summary: How will Santana deal with her feelings for Brittany? Is Quinn jealous of Finn because she likes Rachel? Sam is hiding behind his big gay beard but he knows it's time step out and explain everything to Kurt, is he brave enough? Brittana.Faberry.Kurt/Sam
1. Exploring Yourself Is Fun

Santana slammed her locker shut and fell back against the cold metal. She looked at her best friend, staring into her blue eyes as she rambled on about something to do with sugar cubes.

"San, me and you are like sugar cubes you know…"

She stared at Brittany.

"Oh yeah?" she prompted as she shrugged off the lockers, linking her pinkie with Brittany's as they made their way to the choir room for Glee club.

"Well, yeah. Think about it, they make white ones like me and brown ones like you! Hey, do you think if we dipped ourselves in tea we'd make it sweeter?"

Santana just laughed as she opened the door for her crazy friend, shaking her head.

"Okay, next time I drink tea I am definitely not letting you stick your fingers in it…"

Kurt looked up from where he was fiddling with his brooch and smiled.

"I don't think I want to know the whole of that conversation."

She just shot the handsome boy a _"whatever" _look and proceeded to take her seat with Britt in the second row.

As usual, the moment Mr Schue walked in and tried to announce something, Rachel was there, spilling some diatribe about how this week's project was the best.

"Doesn't she say every week that a project is her favourite?" Brittany mused, absent minded caressing Santana's arm, leaving unknown goose bumps all over her best friend's body.

Santana gritted her teeth against the sensation, pushing her voice to remain steady.

"Something like that yeah."

"I wouldn't count on this being the same though." Kurt leant back on his chair looking up at the two as Rachel resumed her seat next to Finn.

"Why?" Mercedes asked as she leant forward behind Santana and Brittany.

Kurt smiled a knowing smile.

"We all know full well that Rachel's strength is musical theatre and Broadway, she's going to have a hard time finding a song that represents her feelings that _isn't_ from the stage." He grinned to himself as Mercedes pouted in thought, leaning back in her chair.

"Okay, so just to recap!" Mr Schue stood up in front the whole club clapping his hands. "The project begins today, over the next five weeks we will be exploring emotion through song. The most important thing with this club is that we are all emotional and diverse beings! Our feelings may clash sometimes…okay a lot of the time, but we need to show it in a way that benefits Glee club."

Brittany and Santana sighed, they knew neither of them had listened first time round and that they were praying thanks to the heavens that Schue had a tendency to repeat himself.

"So at the start of each week, I give you the emotion, then you have to find a situation in which you felt that emotion, then find a song to fit it."

Suddenly a hand flew up.

"Rachel?" Schue breathed.

"Solo or duet, personally I believe if we were to explore emotions such as love, it would be easier for us to be in a duet, I pick Finn."

Finn just gulped and smiled back as Rachel who then turned to face Schue with a serious frown.

"Um, solo for now. Then, depending on how we go I could pair you up a little later, maybe I'll give you a special duet week at the end."

The bell went and the Glee club began to mutter to each other, some laughing others in serious conversation. Schue still managed to hold their attention by clapping his hands as they began to leave.

"Remember! Exploring yourself is fun!"

"Preach!" Artie chuckled, turning his wheel chair round in a circle to face Schue before he left. He winked.

Schue bit his lip, telling himself he had to work on the way he worded things in the future.

* * *

"So, this week we're focusing on happiness?" Santana asked as she, Brittany and Quinn jogged back from the field after Cheerio's practice.

Quinn shrugged.

"I guess so…what's up Britt?" She asked as the taller blonde pouted.

"Yeah, you've been quiet since Glee…" Santana added and Brittany bit her lip.

"Finding a song to show my happiness is hard, I don't even know what being happy feels like." She admitted as they entered the locker room. Quinn laughed and Santana shot her a look.

"Sure you do." The short blond laughed. "You're happy _all_ the time Brittany!"

"I am?" Brittany asked as she leaned over her shoes to untie them. "Maybe, I don't know, but that doesn't help me find a song, I'm still not sure about feeling happy…"

Santana looked at Quinn who just shook her head. "I got nothing." She mouths and Santana chuckles, sitting down next to the taller blonde.

"Britt, remember in 4th grade I gave you that bracelet?"

Her eyes lit up at the mention of it and she nodded.

"The one with the duckies…"

Santana grins, feeling warm that she remembered.

"Yeah Britt, the one with the duckies, how did you feel when I gave it to you, do you remember?"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the situation and Santana just poked out her tongue as Brittany mumbled to herself.

"I felt like my chest was going to explode, you know like really big, and I couldn't take the smile off my face…"

"Britt, that's happiness." Quinn shook her head grinning as she zipped up her kit bag.

"It is?" Brittany asked and the two girls nodded.

"Then why do you two look so worried? This week's assignment is going to be easy!"

Quinn exchanged a look with Santana.

"I got to meet Sam, he wants me to go round his place tonight…"

"Oh yeah?" Santana grinned and Quinn smirked.

"Yeah."

She smiled and went to leave the locker room.

"Hey Quinn!" Santana laughed, standing and going to the door to find the blonde girl waiting. "Say, how's that celibacy thing going?"

"Fuck you Lopez." She replied grinning and Santana leaned out the door as she left.

"Now, now Quinnie! That's not the way the celibacy club president should be spending her time!"

Quinn just threw the finger up at her as she turned the corner and Santana laughed turning and walking back in the changing room, only to be suddenly thrown up against the wall.

"Britt…" she managed to gasp as she felt the cold on her back. Britt just laughed.

"I like it when we come back late"

"Why's that?" Santana asked as Britt kissed her pulse point.

"Cause then we can have hot shower sex, and it's even hotter when you know someone could walk in on you, even though practically everyone's left."

Santana pushed the blonde away and threw her up against the opposite wall.

"You are strange, but, you definitely, had me, at shower, sex…" She gasped between kissing Brittany's neck.

The blonde pushed her away so they were leaning against opposite walls, panting. She then, pulled off her Cheerio's top, let her skirt slide to the ground and sauntered off in her underwear, swaying her hips. She walked in the direction of the shower and Santana had to steady herself and her breathing before following with a huge smile on her face.


	2. Steps To Happiness

Sam sat at his computer, brushing up on his Navi, he was looking for an easy way to forget the fact that he needed to get out of the stuffy closet jerks like Karofsky kept him in. He slapped his hands on the desk with infuriation as Quinn opens the door to see him with his head in his hands.

"You know, taking your anger out on your computer desk could be kind of messy."

Sam turned and looked up, smiling slightly.

"I know. Thanks for coming round Quinn."

She grins.

"Hey, I'm your big gay beard. its fun, we sit around and talk about boys…"

"I know, and even though you're president of the celibacy club, they still think we have sex. Gawd, hormones!" he laughs and gestures for her to sit on the bed.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Quinn asks as Sam shuts off his computer.

He looked up shyly.

"I was hoping we could maybe…I don't know…I've kind of been looking for a way to express myself. I was wondering whether you'd help me find a song, for this week's Glee assignment."

Quinn chuckled and looked up at him, a plan formulating in her mind.

"I have just the song."

* * *

"Finn." Rachel gasped as her boyfriend pulled her into a kiss outside the choir room.

"Finn." She repeated as he kissed her neck.

"Finn Hudson!" she squealed, pushing him away as he bit down on her skin. "How dare you!"

He rolled his eyes.

"Come on Rach, you kinda looked like you were into it…" He steps forward but the brunette puts her hand on his chest, looking down the hall to where Puck and Quinn were talking. Puck was leant up against the lockers, looking cool with his back to them, but Quinn, instead of looking at Puck was staring straight at Rachel.

"Stop. I can't do this, not when the whole world's watching." She replied and stormed into the choir room, leaving Finn to hit his head on the locker's in frustration.

"Hey, are you listening? Quinn…Quinn…" Puck waved his hand in front of Quinn's eyes as Rachel stormed off.

"If he hits his head on those lockers one more time, he's going to get even worse at math." Quinn muses, and then grits her teeth looking at Puck.

"You're not over him…are you?" He asked, as he shrugged off of the lockers, they walked down the now deserted hall.

"It's not that…I just don't see why they have to make out _all_ the time."

Puck stopped in confusion as Quinn walked on.

"But don't be mad at Rachel, she's a hot Jew, but she doesn't give easily, every time he touches her she pulls away. You noticed that?" He asks as they enter the choir room and she nods.

"I know…I don't get it."

"Hey guys, take a seat!" Mr Schue entered the room behind them, pushing them towards theyre seats. They obliged, Quinn on one side of Brittany, Puck next to Santana on the other side.

"Okay, so, is anyone ready with their solos?"

The room fell silent. He looked around.

"Anyone?"

They all shake their heads.

"Right…so I guess I'll just have to do it myself." He laughs, shrugging off his jacket as Brittany and Santana roll their eyes. Rachel claps her hands awkwardly as Kurt crosses one leg over the other, avoiding the gaze of Sam who has been staring for at least five minutes.

"Okay, you know this one?" He asks the band as they take their seats he gives them the music.

They all nod, smiling.

"_Ah one two three!"_

The band begins to play as the Glee kids sing the backing vocals of "_Smile Away"_ by Paul McCartney.

He dances around, getting the kids up and dancing, he knows things have been hard for them lately, what with being in their senior year and all, but he knows exactly how to make them all smile.

When the music is finished, they all collapse back in their chairs, Mr Schue smiling.

"So, do you understand what I mean now?"

* * *

Quinn and Sam walked down the empty halls of McKinley high, Glee had finished half an hour ago, but Quinn had to maintain some of her friends gay beard and make it look like they were quite busy in that choir room.

"I still don't understand why you didn't sing today." Quinn looks up at him and he shrugs.

"Q, the songs ready…but I'm not, not quite yet, I _was_ going to, but then, when no one raised their hand I didn't want to feel like a douche, cause I'm gonna feel stupid enough standing up there anyway."

Quinn silenced him by taking his hand.

"Sam, honey. You're not going to look stupid, you're going to look brave. I wish I had the guts…wow, I can't even admit to myself…"

Sam looked down at her as he watched his fake girlfriend trail off, he squeezed her hand.

"Quinn?"

She looked up.

"You're right. Tomorrow…I'm gonna do it."

Quinn smiled and nodded. At least someone could work their shit out in this fake relationship.

* * *

"No! I'm sick of this Rachel. You make me seem like the bad guy! You took me away from Quinn remember!"

Rachel bit back her harsh retort before, now she knew he was pulling out all the stops. They stood outside Rachel's house, his car still running.

"Finn, it was your freaking choice! Besides, you're the one that's been so forward! You aren't giving me space to breathe!"

"You want space to breathe Rachel?" Finn asked, staring at her over the car.

She nodded.

"Fine. I'll give you space, have all the space you want, but I'm not coming back. I'm done with this shit." He hit his fist on the top of the car making Rachel jump before sliding back into the drivers seat. He threw Rachel's jacket at her and slammed the passenger door, frightening Rachel further.

Then with considerable wheel spin he drove off, Rachel could hear the cursing until he rounded the corner. She sat down on the curb and cried.


	3. It Started With A Kiss

The Glee club had been called for an emergency meeting. That's all Brittany knew, Santana knew more, she knew that is had interrupted her having the house alone, with Brittany for the first time in almost three weeks and when the buzzing from her phone had gone off she was pissed. Perhaps her sexual frustration showed in her eyes because as they sat down, Britt squeezed her hand, letting her know she was suffering as well.

She thought it Berry who had called the meeting, but when she walked in checking her phone she wasn't so sure.

"Okay, whose number is…?"

"I text you all. Sorry, I know it's like, after school hours. I talked Schue into letting me use this room, isn't that right sir?" He looked at Schue who is shocked to be called sir; he leans against the piano and nods.

"I know that it's only half four and you were all already home…"

"And busy!" Santana offered through her teeth.

"Sorry. But I really needed to do something. Thing is…there is one vitally important person missing."

Just then the door to the choir room opened and Kurt came in, smoothing down his hair.

"I'm fine, sorry, Karofsky, in the hallway…"

He smiled at Sam who looked a bit dreamy, then sat down next to Mercedes bumping fists.

Schue clapped his hands together to stop the conversation that had followed Kurt's entrance.

"Guys, Sam has his solo ready, it would be polite if you all listen."

"Ugh, and this couldn't wait till tomorrow Evans?" Puck grimaced and they all nodded.

He shook his head.

"Uh…sorry. Wait, where's Finn?" He asked and looked at Rachel, she shook her head sadly and Mercedes stepped in.

"How about, you sing your solo and we go home, right?"

Sam smiles as everyone nods.

"Okay. Uh…I know I'm not exactly new around here anymore, but I haven't been myself. I know the assignment was to find a song that expresses your happiness. I don't have much happiness, except Quinn, but things aren't how you all thought they were. I'm not with Quinn, at all, I never have been, we're just friends, and she's been helping me out."

"With what?" Artie asks confused.

"The song will explain. Mr Schue?" he gestures to the piano and the teacher nods, proceeding to sit down at the piano. He gave him the sheet music.

Schue looked up at him blankly.

"Are you sure about this Sam?"

Sam nodded his head.

"Positive."

Schue smiled and Sam turned.

"Kurt, can I ask you something."

Kurt looked around as the Glee clubs stared. Sam held his hand out to the guy and the handsome short one stared at him.

"Will you dance with me?"

He asks and Kurt just stares at him.

"Please?" he added and Kurt swallowed.

"Me?"

Sam bites his lip.

"It's kinda important for the song…" he replied and took Kurt's hand, pulling him up.

He pointed to Schue and said.

"Go ahead."

Schue began the song and everyone was confused.

Watching Sam Evans, singing Mary Stone's song _"My Guy"_ while dancing with Kurt was like watching an episode of Queer as Folk on dope, Santana thought blankly. She didn't realise that Sam meant every word he was singing. Well she did, but it didn't make any difference to her, she just wanted to get back home and stick to her _girl_ like a stamp to a letter. Was that weird?

She looked at Brittany. Why was it, that whenever they touched she got goose bumps? Maybe it was cause Britt knew how to touch Santana, knew what to say, and knew what to do when she got upset. Santana had this feeling in her chest whenever she thought of Brittany, like huge butterflies had replaced her stomach and a hummingbird replaced her heart. She looked from her hands locked together with Brittany's to the two boys dancing in front of an entranced Glee club.

Was it much different? The way Sam was with Kurt at the moment, to the way Santana was with Brittany? She couldn't find herself complaining that Britt had almost all but fallen asleep on her shoulder. She kissed the top of her head as Sam and Kurt still danced around.

"_I gave my guy the word of honour, to be faithful, and I'm gonna!"_

Kurt had no idea what was happening, he knew from the moment he saw the head of the bottle blonde that there was something different. Not the normal jock, geeky, not necessarily effeminate but masculine was a word far from describing Sam. He was vain…he was definitely not touching Kurt's hip right now with those long chiselled fingers, singing to him.

The song ended and Sam and Kurt stood looking at each other, panting. Sam smiled, let go of Kurt's hand and turned to the club. He grinned.

"Guys…I'm gay." He managed to get out and there was silence.

Puck raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his chair.

"Really?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "I had no idea."

They all laughed, breaking the tension. Santana used this as a mask to wake Brittany up.

"Babe, wake up, you didn't miss anything; bottle-blonde Evans is gay and has the hots for Elizabeth."

Brittany smiled droopily and looked up at Santana.

"I have the hots for _you_ right now." She grinned and Santana swallowed. She stood quickly, pulling Brittany up with her.

"As nice as your confession was performed, I'm afraid Britt and I have to leave, we have…homework."

They left the room with an accompaniment of several raised eyebrows and smirks.

* * *

"You're the last person I expected to see." Rachel admits, inviting Quinn into her room.

The blonde enters, taking in her surroundings.

She shrugs.

"Well, I figured something's up; Finn isn't following you like a lost puppy so…"

"Quinn, if you're gonna hit me, please do it quick, and if you shout do it quietly, my dads are asleep."

Quinn laughs.

"Why would I hit you?" _Hit on you maybe._

Okay, that was creepy never think that again about Berry. _Aw, Berries, sweet and cute like, well like Rachel._ EW! Stop.

"Quinn are you okay, you looked like you were having an internal monologue."

The blonde looked up from where she sat on Rachel's bed.

"What, no I'm fine."

Rachel laughs and sits next to her.

"It's okay; I get them all the time."

Quinn turns to smile at her but instead frowns when she is looking into the face of a tearing and sniffing Rachel Berry. The diva bowed her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Quinn."

Quinn shrugged, putting her arm around the girl, her heart tingling at the touch.

"It's okay, people cry all the time at Cheerio's, you get used to it."

Rachel gave a watery chuckle.

"I didn't mean me crying…I meant everything that's happened between us."

Quinn gave the girls shoulders a rub.

"Forget it, it's in the past."

Rachel nods.

"Like me and Finn."

Quinn looks at her.

"So you did break up."

Rachel nods, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, the other night. Apparently I was too distant."

"What like, just the other night or…"

"No all the time. I think it's true."

Quinn frowned.

"You do? You always looked pretty close to Finn…not that I was watching I mean I'm over him, I really am…" Quinn replies to Rachel's weird look she shoots her. "So why do you think you were distant?"

Rachel looks up at Quinn.

"I don't know. I guess I just wasn't in to him that much…I think I may like someone else."

Quinn's heart leapt, so she was going to fall even deeper down the list for Rachel. Wait, what? Why did she care? _What the fuck Q, pull it together Tubbers. _She could hear Santana in her head as Rachel waited for a reply.

"Oh, who?" Quinn feigned indifference.

Rachel just stared at her, they were already close, and Rachel had leaned into Quinn while he was crying.

Quinn couldn't look away, the lids of gorgeous eyes blinked every now and then, veiling the deep brown that were Rachel Berry's eyes. In the same way, Rachel could not look away from the hazel of Quinn's own gate to her soul.

Quinn closed her eyes, breathing in Rachel's scent, leaning forward instinctively; she felt the touch of Rachel's lips against hers. It was a shot of adrenaline. Her hands had a mind of her own as Rachel kissed back. Before she could stop herself Rachel was laying on top of her. Her mind and judgement finally got the better of her though when she flipped Rachel off of her and jumped off the bed, backing up against the wardrobe.

"_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…" _Quinn whispered, licking her lips and tasting Rachel on them. She would have enjoyed that, had the diva not been sitting on her bed, panting, staring at Quinn with fear in her eyes.

"I…"

"Quinn…"

"I've gotta…"

"Don't…"

"I can't…"

"Me neither…"

"Sorry…"

"Why…"

"I have to leave…"

"Quinn!" Rachel called as Quinn darted out of her bedroom leaving Rachel to have yet another breakdown.

* * *

Sam and Kurt walk hand in hand down the street.

"You don't mind holding my hand…do you?" Sam asked as they turned into Kurt's neighbourhood. The shorter boy shook his head.

"As likely as it is that Karofsky follows me around your chivalry is admirable and I cannot help but find myself at home with you." Kurt replies before stopping and turning.

"Sam. Listen. This is hard. I know from experience but you've got more to lose than I did, are you sure about this…"

Sam nodded his head.

"When I first saw you I thought you knew, and you told me that I was a bottle-blonde and I knew…but I wished more than anything that you knew, about me. I wish I was brave like you Kurt."

His admission of cowardice just further entrance and confused Kurt, he seemed pretty courageous on the front. He looked up to see they were outside of his house.

Sam smiled, looking up at the house.

"I would ask you to come in but…"

"Neither of us is ready for that." Sam replied, instead he just held out his hand.

Kurt took it and they shook, this confused him. Sam was willing to be open but he offered a handshake instead of an embrace. Well, he was confused until Sam leaned in and kissed him shyly on the cheek.

"I've got to get going and give Quinn a call." He grinned and stepped away from Kurt, waving as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off down the street.

Kurt sighed to himself.

* * *

Santana and Brittany collapsed heavily back into Santana's bed. They were exhausted, Santana swore since Britt was on that new diet she was horny tenfold.

As Santana kissed Brittany's forehead she remembered the rules. No mouth, that would just make things complicated, that had been the rule from the beginning, although they had slipped a few hundred times they were careful not to break the rules right before they went to sleep, that would mean much more than a normal kiss they had decided.

Brittany settled in, leaning her head against the Latina's neck. As she drifted to sleep she looked up at Santana whom had not yet fallen asleep. The blonde figured she could pass it off as sleepy mumblings.

"I love you."

Santana swallowed as Brittany began to snore lightly, if only the blonde knew how much she wished it were true.


	4. It Was Never Gonna Be Easy

Puck stood with Mercedes and Artie, not his usual crowd Santana noticed, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. Artie and Mercedes were well into their discussion about something I probably wouldn't count as interesting. As I walked past with Britt hooked on my little finger Puck gave me a wink. I turned my nose up in disgust, Britt smiling nicely at Mercedes.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I would say you just got ditched." Mercedes revelled in Puck's awkward frown. He shrugged.

"Are you kidding Aretha? I gots me some sugar, I'm like the candy man, the more you lick me the more sugar you get. Too bad for you if you're not ready for some lickin…"

With that he shrugged off the lockers and walked past Kurt whom was fixing his hair in his mirror.

"Hey Eliza…if you're that worried I could give you a Mohawk." He chuckled pushing Kurt off balance a little.

"Piss off Puckerman; I don't think the skunk look fits me."

He slammed his locker shut, turning to find a strange sight.

Rachel was rummaging around in her locker that was usual; he barely saw the diva in the halls without her head half in her locker. But as his eyes travelled to where Mercedes and Artie stood, he saw Quinn out of the corner of his eye.

She was staring at Rachel, not like, evils, but staring, really staring. She looked terrified. As she looked up her gaze met with Kurt's and he smiled as though to ask what was going on. She shook her head, sighed, looked at Rachel and in one second hitched her HBIC face on.

Rachel was stunned by a sudden smash by the side of her head. She ripped her face out of her locker from when she was searching for her pen and saw Quinn standing utterly too close to her. It reminded her of the night before when they…_stop it__,__ don't let your mind wander…_

"Listen Rupaul, I don't want your man hands on me again, you so much as touch me like you did last night and I'll make sure Jacob knows that you've got the hots for him…oh and sure he'll be willing to get his sticky hands on you even when you have a broken face."

With that she pushed past Rachel and flounced away, past Mercedes and Artie, past Santana and Brittany making their way back down the hall and past Kurt who watched her break down as she went.

Kurt looked up at Mercedes and nodded. He watched as she moved to console Rachel, he himself was going after Quinn.

* * *

She slammed open the door to the girls bathroom, giving the giggling sophomore's a nasty look to clear the space. They leave her deserted.

Quinn leant over the sink and looked up at her reflection.

_What are you doing? I thought you liked her?_

I do, but do you see her fawning over you, push her away you freak.

_You know, she was kinda trying to undo your pant buttons last night…_

She was upset about Finn…

_No, she was upset about you…_

Shut up!

_No, you know you want to listen to me. Look what's happened to you over the last few years Fabray, you gave away Be…_

Don't, no, not her name.

_You gave away your baby, you lost head Cheerio, you got it back, all along you dated loser guys and for what, just to have something to guard your mind from the fact that every time Dana does a lunge you want to be all up in her grill_

I do not.

Okay I so do. Don't tell anyone.

_You do realise you're talking to yourself right? _

Duh.

_Here's the deal Q, you can hide this anymore, getting pregnant may be a sure fire way of hiding your sexuality, but think of how you were Sam's big gay beard, wasn't getting pregnant your big gay beard._

I didn't get pregnant on purpose butt wipe!

_I know, but that's not the point, you're still hiding Quinn and you aren't happy._

Shut up.

_What, you aren't!_

"Shut up!" Quinn shouted at herself in the mirror.

"You know that your reflection can't talk back, right Q?"

She turned to see Kurt leaning against a cubicle door twirling his scarf in his fingers absent minded.

"Kurt, this is the girl's bathroom…"

He looked around.

"I noticed."

"You're not supposed to be in here…"

"And you're not supposed to keep things bottled up Q."

She looked nonplussed as he shrugged off of the frame and smiled pleasantly.

"Here's the deal Quinn, you're losing it, and I know we don't talk much, but I have inkling to what you're losing it to, come on my young blonde apprentice, and let me teach you how to let it out."

He stepped forward, opening his arms and Quinn watched him stand there for ages. She thought he would give up but he didn't, he really wanted to comfort her. She was a bitch and he would stand there for hours just waiting for her to break down so he could tell her it was okay.

"I am losing; I'm fucking losing it Kurt."

She fell forward into his arms and sobbed, her small body racking with huge earth shattering sobs. Kurt dried his own eyes before setting her back so she could sit on the sink. He dried her eyes off with some tissue and smiled up at her.

"So Quinn, I think it's time we had the talk…"

Quinn swallowed and blinked hard.

* * *

"I don't want to talk about it Mercedes."

"Rachel, something's going on, Glee club is gonna go down if we're at each other's throats, between Kurt and tots, I got nothing but Glee to help me through my school semester!" the dark skinned girl explained and Rachel turned abruptly from where she was being followed down the empty hall.

"Look Mercedes, I don't understand why you care, you've never exercised any support in any matters concerning my welfare and I for one believe you don't even care right now, you're only trying to make it look like I'm not hated because you're a decent person. You don't like me Mercedes; you just care about Glee club. That doesn't change the fact that everybody hates me."

Her voice broke on the last word and she stormed off, leaving Mercedes standing alone in the hallway.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay…" she whispered to herself.

* * *

"San! Oh my god, San, fuck…"

"That's what I'm doing babe…"

"Do it more…" Britt gasped as she arched her back into Santana's body. As soon as she came down from her high she knew she was spent, she kissed Santana on the neck panting.

"You know. We have to stop doing this at school." Santana panted as they turned the shower off.

"Why?" Brittany asked as she towelled herself off.

"Because every time we do, the moment we get back to min we fall asleep, we're getting behind on homework and…"

She was silenced by Brittany's lips.

"Britt, what happened to the no kissing rule? The mouth isn't the place to…" Once again the blonde's lips crashed into hers.

"I figured since we're dating now…"

_Wait what?_

"Wait, what?"

_That's what I said._

Shut up.

"Britt, what do you mean _dating_?"

Brittany shrugged as she pulled her Cheerio's top on.

"I told you the other night I loved you…remember?"

Santana shrugged.

_So?_

"So?"

_Stop copying me_.

What did I tell you?

She focused on Brittany's pale back disappearing into the red and black top as she shrugged.

"I was listening Santana, you said it back."

"No I didn't." She breathed back. "Okay, so what if I did?"

Britt turns to look at her.

"Did you mean it?"

Santana shrugged looking away.

"Sure like, you're my best friend Britt…"

"Liar. You love me San."

"Not like that." Santana denied getting scared of how deeply Brittany was in her head.

"Then why do we have sex all the time?"

"Sex is not dating!" Santana shouted and Brittany cowered. "I'm sorry Britt."

The blonde shook her head.

"No, don't be, I know you love me Santana." She shivered as her best friend used her full name. The blonde picked up her kit bag and smiled at her best friend.

"See you at practice tomorrow."

And with that she was gone.

Santana knew that it would have been better if she had stormed out, or even if the other girl had, but right then, after Britt had so totally known what Santana was thinking, feeling, she bounced out as though they were getting married the next day . It had killed her inside. Britt had known all along and yet Santana still couldn't admit it to herself. She really was in love with her best friend.

Well, it was never gonna be easy was it?


	5. Cracks In The Ice

**Okay guys, so welcome to the fifth chapter! I really want some feedback on the way i'm splitting the storylines, is it okay? tell me know what you think i could do better and review review review, becuase if you're reading this right now, you must like it seeing as you've read four chapters already ... =].**

**sorry, enough of my diatribe:**

Quinn was walking down the corridor with Santana and Brittany, jealous as hell. They were touching pretty much twenty four seven and were joint at the hip. They could hold pinkies whenever they wanted, they could hug, laugh; Quinn couldn't, if Quinn was even seen touching the person of her desires she would be forced to go into hiding. She knew very well of Brittany and Santana's "arrangement", just as well as she was aware how hard they were both working to make it more of a relationship, without consulting each other. Fuck it, she felt like the third wheel the whole time…

"Quinn…"

All three of the cheerleaders turned to look at Rachel whom was standing awkwardly against the lockers.

"What do you want Rupaul?" Santana grimaced as Brittany poked her in the gut, she tried to keep the smile of her face as they poked each other.

"Hey Rachel." Brittany giggled and Rachel frowned, what, so Britt had never been mean, but she knew all the nicknames, why didn't she use them? Strange.

Quinn looked over to Brittany and Santana, shooing them away.

"Fine, video tape the massacre for us Tubbers!" Santana chuckled as she led Brittany down the hall into their Spanish class.

As soon as they were out of earshot and eyesight Quinn turned to look at the beautiful Jewish girl standing small before her.

"I'm sorry."

Quinn just stood resolute, not letting her façade fall; Rachel couldn't delve deep and pull her emotions out of her like a rabbit out of a hat. She had to let on that she felt nothing, _nothing._ Though she felt everything, every little move Rachel made, caused her to move.

"For what?"

"I know you hate me Quinn, I was foolish to think that you didn't, but ever since we kissed…"

"We didn't kiss." Quinn stood, her arms folded, eyebrow arched.

"What?"

"_We_ didn't kiss." Quinn repeated studying her nails. "_You_ kissed _me_, that's what happened."

She hated herself for doing this. Why? Why not just let Rachel in on the truth huh?

_Because you're a coward._

Not the time.

"I know we made a mistake Quinn…But don't lie…" Rachel began again but Quinn's face stopped her in her tracks. Her face was contorted with pain, anger and something Rachel couldn't put her finger on.

Quinn felt a tiny part of her heart chip off at that point. So it was a mistake? A stupid school girl mistake, like a heat of the moment thing. Obviously it was something Rachel wanted to forget…

"Quinn?"

Quinn shook her head and her bitch face was back.

"Stay away from Berry, remember, there's a certain someone called Jacob I know that would just _love_ to know what colour your bed sheets are."

And with that Quinn couldn't take being in the presence of her anymore. She turned the wind picking up her cheerio's skirt, and flounced off. Well, to Rachel it was almost a sexual prowl; to Quinn it was a run, a getaway bid. Why did she always walk away?

All she knew, it was taking all she had not to walk back and take Rachel in her arms, show her how she felt…she couldn't. Not ever. What happened that night could never happen again, it hurt too much. Quinn felt stupid. She had pushed what she knew and had just to kiss someone. It wasn't worth it, even if that someone was as special and beautiful as Rachel Berry.

* * *

Kurt entered the choir room only to find himself the only one there, he looked around in the darkness then turned the light on to find Brittany sitting alone.

"Britt?" He asked and she looked up.

"They're in the auditorium, Rachel, Finn and Mercedes are doing their solos today."

Kurt nodded and turned, before realising something.

"Coming?"

She shook her head.

"No."

Kurt never really questioned Brittany's logic for doing things; he shrugged and turned once again to leave.

"Did you really mean what you said to Quinn?"

Kurt swallowed, turning around yet again.

"What?"

Brittany looked up at him.

"I heard you in the bathroom the other day. Did you mean what you said?"

Kurt shut the door.

"How did you hear us?"

Brittany shrugged.

"I got lost on the way to Spanish 'cause Santana was with Puck. But anyway, I went to the nearest bathroom to ask for directions…"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"And then Quinn came in the bathroom and I hid."

Kurt frowned.

"You hid, from Q? Why?"

Britt shrugged.

"Don't you remember? She was crying and throwing doors open, she looked kinda scary. Anyway, I hid in the cubicle for ages and I knew she hadn't left because the door hadn't opened or anything. I was gonna step out and see if she was okay, but then I heard the door. I'd figured she left but then I heard someone shout shut up. I have a feeling Quinn was having one of those inner monochromes or something…"

"You mean monologue."

"Whatever, then I heard you come in."

Kurt nodded as Brittany looked up.

"And you heard everything."

Brittany bit her lip.

"So did you mean what you said?"

Kurt sighed, confused. Why did it matter so much to the blonde?

"I said a lot Britt; I don't remember all of it…"

"The part where you said saying it out loud is the first step to getting someone to love you."

Kurt nodded.

"Of course I meant it. Well, it's worked for me before…kinda." Brittany gives him a look and he sighs. "Okay, so I learnt that from a forum, what's your point?"

Britt looked up at him.

"What if you told the person you love them and you know they love you back but, are too scared to say it?"

Kurt bit his lip.

"Brittany, what's going on? Where's I all this coming from?"

She looked up, tears in her eyes.

"I feel the same way as Quinn."

Kurt scoffed.

"About… Rachel?"

Brittany shook her head and let out a sob.

"No, Santana."

* * *

The lights to the auditorium flickered on and Rachel stood in the middle of the stage, it was a while after Glee had finished but she couldn't bear to leave. She was stuck to the very place she knew that she could express herself.

"_Say goodbye, lose your friends, make them go, don't need them around__…"_

She stared out into the blackness of the auditorium, singing her heart out.

"_Cause it's time, lose your friends, make them go, was never supposed to be like this __  
They were too weak, too prone to break __  
Their needs too deep, their skin too thin __  
By now you took what was to take __  
Tear it apart and start again __  
So go on, if this will make you happier __  
It got y__ou this far, did what you had to…"_

She took a deep breath when she heard a noise from beside her.

"_You've wasted every moment of your Saturdays and your Sundays  
You're wasted from the boredom, was never supposed to be like this…"_

Rachel gasped as Santana stepped onto the stage beside her, she didn't look her in the eyes, but sang on.

"_Like your father said, just do what was done unto you…always __  
In your father's steps you'll do what was done unto you __  
It won't be hard to start again."_

Rachel didn't understand why Santana was singing with her, after ours, she wouldn't be seen dead talking to her.

Santana didn't know why she was there either, she had heard the words and whatever stupid immature heartbreak Rachel was getting over, she didn't care, all she cared about was that the word the diva sang applied to her. She was always so cautious because of how people saw her. It had to stop…

"_So go on, if this will make you happier  
It got you this far, do what you have to…"_

They let the notes ring out when they finished. Breathing deeply, somehow they had drifted towards each other on the stage. Rachel panted as she looked at Santana, the cheerleader stared.

Rachel began to speak but Santana shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. Not wanting to break down in front of Berry, she retreated back into the wings of the stage, the darkness letting her break into a full blown run to get away, leaving Rachel alone on the stage.

The spotlight cut out and she fell to the floor.

"Why do people always run away?" she asked herself brokenly as she remembers Quinn ditching her that morning.

_Because you expect too much too quickly…_was all the response she could muster before bowing her head to cry.

* * *

Kurt and Brittany sat across from each other at the table in his basement bedroom.

"Santana is someone very guarded Britt, you above all people should know that a confession of love from her is gonna take just as long as if you were trying to set _me_ up with Rachel."

She smiled instinctively, and then it dropped from her face.

"But she's never been like that with me before. She always seemed so…free with me."

Kurt frowned at Brittany. He knew that was true but he was surprised at this eloquent and newly speech confident Brittany. She was no longer mundane and spaced, she was focused, centred and seemingly upset.

"I know Britt, but Santana is McKinley's very own ice queen."

Britt looked up.

"She's not a bad person Kurt." He nods at this and she twitches her lips in a thoughtful fashion.

"Let's put it this way Britt." Kurt sat forward in his chair. "Do you remember last winter when it snowed and you lost your bracelet in the pond."

She nods.

"I went to go get it the next day but it was covered in ice…I was so upset."

"I remember. But after a while of standing there with hairdryers and blowing on it, what happened?" Kurt smiled.

"It melted. And I got my bracelet back."

She smiled holding her arm up, the bracelet she had lost jingling, the bracelet Santana had given to her a few years prior to the ice incident.

"That bracelet is like Santana's heart. You can see it through the ice Britt, unlike many of us left in doubt of whether it exists. It's just gonna take some time and effort to melt that ice and you'll be able to touch her heart."

Brittany looks up.

"You're right. I'm not gonna give up. Aw, Kurty you're so smart!"

She jumped up and hugged the shorter boy.

"I know Britt, I know. Where you going?" he asked as the blonde placed her coffee down on the table.

"I need to go and put some plans together, if I'm no giving up then I have to go out and try to melt that ice…"

Kurt watched her go, proud that he had made her feel better. Now he just had to worry about Quinn.

His phone buzzed in his pocket.

Oh, and Sam.


	6. Yesterday

**Thanks again guys for reading this, remember, review review review! Tell me what you like, or dont, but tell me nicely, im fragile ;P xx**

Plink…plink…plink…

The sound echoed across off the tiles as Santana stirred. Her head ached, her whole body was freezing and her fingers were still wrapped around the empty bottle of tequila. She cringed.

Not at the fact that she had been in the bathroom for over six hours, asleep, drunk and sick as a dog and no one had come to check on her, not even her parents, no. She was cringing at the fact that she was awake and well aware that it was a Monday.

Suddenly the door was being hammered on. She looked up, knowing it wasn't her mother, she was busy with housework, her father was an early riser and worker, and he would be gone for hours. Her brothers were at school, or should be judging by the amount of light pouring through the frosted glass of the windows. Who would it be?

She hauled herself off of the tiles, shivering, trying not to puke.

"Santana?"

The voice was familiar.

She unlocked the door and looked into the eyes of one Kurt Hummel.

She swallowed the bile in her throat.

"What?"

"You gonna tell me what's going on?" he asked and Santana swayed a little against the door frame.

"I have…" she stopped herself from throwing up. "…no idea what you mean Hummel."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and grabbed her by the wrist. He took the tequila bottle and set it down on the side. He pushed her backward and threw the shower curtain back. He grabbed the shower head, throwing the cold tap on full blast.

He thanked god Santana's parent's had made it a wet room as he pointed the shower head at Santana.

"FUCK!" she yelled as the cold water hit her already freezing skin, Kurt stifled a laugh; he was here on serious business.

After a few more seconds he turned the shower off and took in the soaking cheerleader before him.

"Now, I'm gonna ask again, you gonna tell me what's going on?"

Santana looked up and felt her own tears of pain, regret and embarrassment mingling with the freezing water dripping down her face.

* * *

Sam walked down the halls of McKinley High alone, the bell had gone and yet the halls were not yet crowded. He knew who he was looking for, but the bundle of glitzy gay glamour wasn't around.

He hadn't been in chemistry, he wasn't around at lunch, and Sam was worried he was doing something wrong. Being brave wasn't all it cracked up to be when it came to sexuality. He wanted to know how Kurt did it, how he was so open with his head held high.

Suddenly out of nowhere he was flung into the lockers. Karofsky stood in front of him, a triumphant smirk on his face.

"What's up girl pants?" he asked and Sam pulled himself off the lockers.

"What do you want Karofsky?" the blonde boy asked. "Kurt's not around, got nothing to do but drag your knuckles along the ground?"

Karofsky's face contorted with rage as he slammed Sam up against the lockers once more, knocking the wind from him.

"So you bat for the homo team now?"

Sam pushed himself off of the lockers and slammed Karofsky up against the opposite wall.

"Please! Don't kiss me!" Karofsky splutter in mock fear as Sam grabbed his collar.

"Stay away from Kurt."

"Or what?"

"I let everyone in this place know how much we have in common, including our taste in guys."

Karofsky swallowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what you're talking about you jack ass. Keep your disgusting lips to yourself."

Sam pushed himself away from Karofsky and he heard him laugh as he turned to walk away. A few other guys from the football team stood in his way.

"Oh, we're so not done here Evans." Karofsky pulled himself up and gestured to the boys around Sam, they were all holding slushies.

"Seeing as you're a faggot now we got pink, it's your favourite colour now, right?"

And with that, five large freezing pink slushies hits Sam in various angles of the face, two going straight in his eyes.

He dropped to the floor, his white shirt stained, his eyes burning, listening as six heavy guys walked away laughing, dropping slushie cups.

He couldn't open his eyes but he knew there was a crowd gathering, he heard laughs, sighs, footsteps. Then one loud voice he heard clear as day.

"Move! Move it! Get out of the way!"

Rachel Berry pushed her way to the front of the crowd surrounding a hurt and shaking Sam, she dropped to her knees in the slushie puddle, placing her hand on his back.

"Sam?" she asked quietly and he couldn't see. He couldn't look up at her. He just let out a small moan as he wiped the slushie from his eyes.

"Come on."

* * *

"I don't know why you're helping me; I've never been anything but mean to you. Britt's the one that likes you…Britt…" she faltered off.

Why did she feel so weak all of a sudden, sitting on her bed after drying off, opposite Kurt Hummel, nearly crying for what felt like the fifteenth time that afternoon?

It was safe to say not all things were steady for Santana Lopez as she made them appear to be.

"I know what's going on."

Santana shook her head.

"No you don't."

He smiled indulgently, patting the back of her hand.

"I know more than you think I do. So come on, why won't you tell her?"

Santana swallowed.

_Act dumb._

"Tell who what?"

_Smooth._

Kurt grinned.

"Britt. Why won't you tell her you love her too?"

"I don't love her…"

Santana managed an eye roll before grimacing.

"Kurt it's not as easy as that."

Kurt raised his eyebrows.

"You don't think I know how hard all this shit is? Santana, I know we don't talk but you do know im gay too right?"

"I'm not gay."

"Of course not, you've only gone and fallen in love with your best friend who's a girl."

"It wasn't a conscious decision."

"So you do love her." Kurt smiled.

_Butt wipe_.

Go away.

_You are so toasted; you should listen to me more._

Fuck off.

* * *

"It hurts the first couple hundred times but after that you get the cleaning process up to speed and it's almost as though it never happened." Rachel explained, drying off Sam's face as he sit on the counter by the sink.

"How many times has this happened to you, you're some kind of expert?" Sam replied looking down at her, wincing as she dabbed his eyes.

Rachel grimaced and turned it into a sympathetic smile.

"It's happened enough."

Sam frowned.

"That's so not right."

"Well there are a lot of people that think we aren't right. That's why they do it to us."

Sam swallowed.

"We? What do you mean? They did that because they know I'm gay, you're not…are you?"

Rachel ignored the question.

"Do you have any spare shirts?"

"Yeah, in my locker. You didn't answer the question."

"I don't see why it matters."

"What the question of the answer?"

"Sam, I'm not gay. I was just…I meant it like, well my dads are gay and…"

Sam's face sunk into a look of comprehension.

"Oh right, yeah, of course."

There was a silence.

"You're a good friend Rachel."

Rachel looked up at him.

"Friend? You consider me a friend?"

He nodded. Suddenly the door to the girl's bathroom opened and Quinn came in, taking in the scene she rolled her eyes.

"I swear, gay guys think they can just waltz into the girls' bathroom all the time."

Sam smiled briefly.

"Sorry, slushie attack."

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"They did it because he told them to back off from Kurt." Rachel added, her heart had been beating fast for the whole time Quinn had been in the bathroom.

Quinn shrugged.

"What do you expect?"

Sam frowned at the awkward air.

"Perhaps some more courage from the rest of the student body?" Rachel shot at her and Quinn winced.

"Shut up man hands, remember every conversation we have had and then remember your place." The blonde girl spat before turning tale and slamming the bathroom door behind her.

"Quinn!" Rachel gasped before turning to look at Sam, trying to shrug off the situation.

"Okay, something is not going well at the moment."

Rachel shrugged.

"You want to talk about it?"

She shook her head.

"Need a hug?"

She nodded.

Sam dropped down from the counter and pulled his arms around Rachel. He knew what would make her better right now, what would make him feel better.

"_Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away,  
Now it looks as though they're here to stay,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."_

He sang melodically above her head and she pulled back to look at him, fresh tears in her eyes.

"_Suddenly, __  
I'm not half the man I used to be, __  
There's a shadow hanging over me, __  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly_."

Sam admitted through song that his courage was waning and he stepped back to lean on the sinks, disgusted in himself.

Rachel swallowed against the lump and sang with him, looking at the door where Quinn had been many seconds prior.

"_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday."_

Sam looked up, frowning, he knew something was going on between Rachel and Quinn, could it be more than on the outside teenage girl bitchiness?

"_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."_

It clicked. He watched Rachel watch the door, as though the power of song would bring Quinn back. They both knew it wouldn't, but instead, to show her he was there for her, they finished the song together.

"_Why she  
Had to go I don't know, she wouldn't say.  
I said,  
Something wrong, now I long for yesterday. _

_Yesterday,  
Love was such an easy game to play,  
Now I need a place to hide away,  
Oh, I believe in yesterday."_

Sam looked down at Rachel as they finished.

"We're gonna be late for Glee Club." Sam smiled slowly and Rachel chuckled.

* * *

Quinn was hurt, so Rachel had decided to bite back, in front of Sam, as though outing her was going to make a difference to the situation, like it would be better.

She stormed around the hallways, waiting for the bell to signal last period Glee Club and when it came she as the first sitting in the choir room.

Brittany entered next, alone. She saw Quinn, smiled and made her way to sit next to her.

"Hey Britt, where's San?" Quinn asked faking a smile for her friend whom shrugged.

"Kurt went round there this morning; I haven't seen either of them."

Quinn gulped.

"I expect if we went over to her place we'd find ripped designer clothes everywhere and body parts…"

Brittany laughed but then silenced herself.

"She's not that bad."

Quinn arched an eyebrow.

"I suppose, but she's and ice queen, she looks all beautiful and she's fun to be around but after a while it gets cold."

Brittany nodded.

"I know, but after that the ice melts away and you're left with warmth."

Quinn didn't expect Brittany to get her metaphor, let alone contribute her own. She looked around, realizing the room was nearly full. Rachel and Sam collapsed through the door chuckling, Sam in a new shirt and Rachel with a new smile.

Sam looked up, obviously looking for Kurt. Quinn smirked when she saw his face fall, finding it kind of cute that he was finally getting more open. But then she remembered Rachel.

She just stood there as Sam walked away, staring as Quinn, waiting for something, maybe for her to speak, maybe for her to hit her. Something that would break the awful tension.

But Quinn didn't have a chance to do that, because in came Finn. It was the first practice he had come to since he and Rachel had broken up. He stopped when he saw her and they made eye contact, she looked a little pleading but he just ignored her and sat with Mike and Matt behind Puck.

Rachel swallowed and Quinn felt relief when she sat in the back row, away from her eyesight and away from her heart.

The moment Schue entered the room it was silent, deathly. He smiled but Quinn couldn't imagine he received many smiles back.

"Wow, you guys look bummed. Wanna talk about it?"

They shake their heads, no. No way. Let's just forget and sing.

"Okay, so you guys did pretty well with happiness last week, I thought we'd try a more interesting emotion this week."

He waited for affect, as though we were all _dying_ to know what was going on in his mind.

"_Jealousy and regret."_

It ricocheted through the Glee clubbers. They all sat staring at him.

"Way to go to cheer us up." Finn rolled his eyes.

"Yeah Mr Schue, morale is pretty low, don't you think we could do something like…laughter this week?" Mercedes asked and the rest of the group nodded, even Quinn.

Schue's face fell.

"Guys, the best way to get these emotions is to get them out is to accept them. Now I don't know what's got you guys down this week, but I think it would be beneficial to confront them head on. Next week it'll be different, but this week we're doing jealousy and regret. Okay?"

They all sighed as the bell went to signal the end of the day.

"Cheer up guys!" Schue clapped his head as they all dragged their feet out of the room.


	7. Mierda Mi Vida

**Wow, so this chapter im kinda proud of, length wise anyway, some revelations, some melting and of course, some Brittana steam...3 you all who read this**

Santana sat opposite Brittany in the library; she was scribbling in the most recent thunderclap, the picture of some sad chess club loser staring up at her through marker pen goggles and bucked teeth.

She heard Brittany giggle at something she was looking at in a magazine and Santana could help but smile, the sound was so spine-tingling.

"What's funny?" she asked the blonde.

"Nothing really." Brittany shrugged. "I was just thinking about that time we had sex in the poetry corner."

Santana gulped, remembering _that_ fully well. It had been dark, they had been hiding from the janitor because they had sneaked back to graffiti the newest poster for glee club and had ended up on the bean bags, blocked off by the book shelves. One thing led to another and…

_You fell in love with her._

Ugh, it was more gradual than that.

_Don't lie, that moment you kissed her for the first time your heart was like, hurting._

This is really not helping.

"Do you remember?" Brittany asked, reaching her hand across the table and smoothing the skin on the back of Santana's arm.

Brittany smiled as Santana's eyelids flutter a little. The melting had begun.

* * *

Quinn tied her shoes up once more before turning to leave the deserted locker room. She ghosted down the corridors. She loved it after hours, a little later than everyone else, because she knew that she could be left alone with her thoughts.

Relishing in the feeling of being alone she was caught off guard when she passed an empty classroom to find she heard familiar voices.

"How's Santana doing?"

"She's falling apart Mercedes. When I found her yesterday, she was in such a state, she nearly barfed the moment she saw my face."

"Kurt, why are you trying so hard?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're helping Quinn get comfortable with her feelings for Rachel, helping Santana to open up, helping Brittany to melt Santana and you've told Rachel that if she needs to talk about her feelings for Quinn she can come to you?"

"I'm just being a good friend." Quinn could hear the shrug in his voice.

"Kurt, Santana has hated your guts for as long as I remember, Rachel has been taking your solos from day one, Quinn never talks to you and Brittany…well…she's a little different. But Kurt, when are you finding time for your own problems, like Sam. Hell, as far as I know you're only offloading to me. All this _impartial_ stuff is gonna get you in trouble."

Kurt laughs.

"Sam is not a problem, we're working it out. And I'm not impartial Mercedes. I want Santana to melt for Brittany; I want them to be together. The same with Rachel and Quinn, there's something special in a way these girl's all are so opposite but fit each other perfectly."

A thoughtful silence developed, where Quinn chose to move closer to the cracked open door.

"Maybe I was wrong, maybe you're trying to play gay matchmaker so you feel less lonely."

There was a gasp.

"Mercedes. How could you think something like that?"

"I don't know Kurt; I'm losing touch with you. You don't even care about yourself; you're leaving Sam hanging when you used to hang for him. Tina and Artie and I, we don't know where we stand anymore."

"I appreciate your concern and apologise for the latter." Kurt's tone was sharp. "But I don't think you understand how much these girls all need me right now. I understand them, what they're going through. Please, respect that I know what I'm doing."

"Fine, but when it blows up in your face, I'm not cleaning off the soot."

Quinn heard movement, suddenly aware that someone would find her listening if she didn't hide. She backed up round the corner of the hall and watched as Mercedes half flounced out of the room.

"Mercedes!" Kurt stepped out of the room, calling her name. "I need you!"

The other girl did not answer.

"I need you." He whispered to himself and slammed the door as he re-entered the room. Quinn stood alone in shock.

* * *

"Britt, what are you doing?" Santana inquired as her friend laid her head in her lap.

She felt the blonde shrug.

"I just want to be close to you, I love you." She whispers, staring up at Santana.

Santana's pace quicken, her palms became slick and her heart was thumping in palpitations.

"I love yo…being close to you too." she stopped herself and recovered, swallowing.

Britt sat up, staring at Santana fiercely like she was burning inside. Santana shrunk back into the sofa, her attention turning from the movie to stare at the blonde.

"What?" Santana muttered and something changed in Brittany's eyes.

"Nothing, I just realized…can I have a shower?"

Santana shook her head from the whiplash.

"What?" she repeated and Britt rolled her eyes.

"Cheerio's, I got dirty, can i...?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Britt, you had a shower, _remember?"_

She giggled and Santana gulped against the memory of hot water, wet bodies and cold tiles.

"That was a dirty shower; can I go and have a clean one?" Britt replied and Santana bit her lip, smiling at her friends' logic.

"Fine, go ahead."

They both moved from the sofa.

"Where are you going?" Britt asked and Santana looked down at her friend.

"There's no point watching this, I'm gonna go and read up on my Spanish for Schue's pointless test tomorrow."

Britt smiled.

"Okay."

* * *

Quinn opened the door to the restaurant, her eyes sweeping over the crowd. She saw the stiff quiff of Kurt and hurried to the table.

"Hey, thanks for coming." Quinn sat down as Kurt smiled.

"It's cool." He replied then leant forward. "As much as I love being surprised by friends taking me out for tasty and expensive meals out of the blue…what's going on Q?"

Quinn bit her lip.

"I wanted to talk about _you_." She shrugged and he imitated her eyebrow arch.

"About me? Hi, I'm Kurt. I'm gay. We've known each other for four years, you're Quinn and undecided."

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm not undecided. I'm just…not…"

Kurt waved his hands.

"Why don't we just chill tonight. We don't have to talk about anything, let's just eat as friends. Okay?"

Quinn nodded, thankful, though she still knew what she wanted to talk about.

"I saw Sam today."

Kurt gritted his teeth and smiled as he read the menu, though from extensive tasting training he knew exactly what he wanted.

"That's interesting. So did I."

Quinn bit her lip and placed her menu down upon the table.

"I also saw Mercedes."

The smile dropped from his face.

"Same here. What's your point?" He played it down and Quinn rolled her eyes at his flat voice.

"You know, closing doors is something I do when I'm having a private conversation."

Kurt gulped.

"Something else I do, is walk the corridors late on Tuesday evenings after Cheerio's and find Mercedes storming out of classrooms…followed by none other than you."

Kurt dropped his hands to his lap.

"I never took you for a spy miss Fabray."

Quinn shrugged.

"It's not spying when you shout so loud half the school can hear you. Kurt…"

She trailed off.

"Kurt, you shouldn't worry about my problems if they are gonna cause more problems for you."

Kurt held his hand up.

"Pretend you never heard anything, okay?"

"What…why?"

"Because I was just moaning, I needed some space and Mercedes happened to be there, in my bubble _all_ the time, fretting about Glee when I've got more important things to worry about. Like my friends' wellbeing."

Quinn reached out to hold his hand.

"That's sweet of you Kurt, but what you said about…"

"Quinn, as far as you know, I said nothing about anything. Got it?"

Quinn nodded sheepishly.

* * *

Santana lay on her bed, nodding herself to sleep as she tried to remember the Spanish names for over fifteen different activities. She was not cut out for this. Where was Brittany? She'd been in that shower for a long time now…

_Maybe you should check on her…_

Okay, shut up with the perverted thoughts already.

_You didn't think that was perverted in the locker room._

I wasn't trying hard to study Spanish then.

_Are you sure you're trying hard enough right now?_

"Mierda mi Vida!"

"I don't think that's on the test." Brittany's voice sounded from the doorway and Santana pulled her head up from the pillow she was trying to kill herself with.

"Pardon?"

"Fuck my life, I don't think Mr Schue would like you saying that San."

Santana shook her head, trying to clear it.

"How did you know that was what I said…?"

"_Hell_ I don't like you saying it."

Santana just rolled her eyes as Brittany wondered in the room with just a towel on.

"Britt, put some clothes on!"

Brittany frowned as Santana rolled over, laying on her back and stretching out.

"You really mind me being so naked in front of you?" the blonde replied and she watched as Santana's pupils dilated, her eyes looking her up and down.

"What kind of question is that?"

Brittany smiled, deciding to initiate stage two of her melting.

She leaned over the dresser and put her ipod in the dock by Santana's window. She pressed play.

"Britt, what are you…"

She turned.

"_I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied"_

Brittany moved to the bed, climbing up to straddle Santana as the dark haired beauty leaned up to maintain contact.

"_Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure"_

Santana went to touch Brittany's face but she moved away, standing in the middle of the room, beckoning. The Latina arose, following as Brittany turned, loosening the towel around her chest.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

Gasping as the towel fell slowly down Brittany's back, only to be pulled back up to its original position, Santana could not help but listen in wonder at the words Brittany was singing to her.

"_You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine_

_Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one"_

By this time, Brittany sat on the edge of the bed, slowly and surely loosening the towel around her chest again, eyeing Santana as she dropped it. The brunette sighed, trying not to succumb to her, knowing everything she sang was true, true to the bone.

"_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart  
I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask  
I want to exorcise the demons from your past  
I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart"_

Santana came forward, unable to help herself. She removed her own clothes, pausing only to take in Brittany's nude beauty. Santana lay herself over Brittany and kissed her neck.

Brittany's formerly perfect singing became small whispers.

"_Please me__  
Show me how it's done__  
Trust me__  
You are the one…"_

"Brittany…" Santana's voice muttered in satisfaction.

_

* * *

_

**Review review review =] x**


	8. All The Fun Of The Fair

**Okay, i know the following scene may become a bit corny and slightly blasphemous (i mean no disrespect to Baz Lurhman or any other entity's involved with the masterpeice that is Moulin Rouge) but i felt that Kurt needed to have some of his trademark showbiz input. I beleive that Sam felt that the only way to reach out and get Kurt to trust him was through theatre. So, enjoy it if you can while cringing at cheesy cliches =]**

**review review review! x**

* * *

"You know, I don't usually do this for first dates."

Sam laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"This isn't really our first date Sam…"

"I know, but I want every date to feel like a first date."

Kurt smiled and winked as they walked on through the arcade.

"Something about the bright lights, the noise, I don't know, I always manage to lose myself here."

Sam gave him a look.

"In a good way." Kurt added and Sam linked his arm with Kurt's as they exited through a hall of mirrors, finding themselves in a small opening. It is crowded as Sam is amazed, looking up at men on stilts.

"It's like a circus." He exclaimed, looking around.

Kurt nodded, gripping Sam's arm as they made their way through to a clearing by some trees. They sat on the bench, listening to the noise.

They sat in silence for a while, enjoying each other's company as they smiled around. It grown dark while they were walking and cold. Kurt shivered and Sam unzipped his jacket.

"How chivalrous of you." Kurt smiled as the jacket was draped over his shoulders, Sam smirked in return.

"You have a tendency to call me that." He grinned and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"That's because you have a tendency to be chivalrous."

The tall blonde boy laughed.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

Another silence fell among them, before Sam broke it.

"So, are you convinced yet?"

Kurt frowned.

"Convinced of what?"

"That I'm true, that I'm ready and willing to take the fall for you…us." He added awkwardly and it was Kurt's turn to smirk.

"Sam. I don't know whether you're ready yet."

Kurt stood from the bench.

"Of course I'm ready, you're all I need Kurt…"

"Please, don't start that again."

"All I need and more…"

"Sam you'll just pretend…"

"Kurt you're what I want…"

"You'll say we are just friends…"

"You're the one I love…"

Kurt turned dramatically.

"Love is just a game."

Sam's face contorted with pain and he jumped up from the bench.

"_I was made for loving you baby; you were made for lovin' me!"_

"_The only way of lovin' me baby is to pay a lovely fee…"_

Sam grabbed Kurt's hand as he turned and pulled him back.

"_Just one night, give me just one night…"_

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"_There's no way, cause you're not gay…"_

The shorter boy headed off towards the trees, Sam pulling him back yet again.

"_In the name of love, one night in the name of love."_

"_You crazy fool; I won't give in to you…"_

Kurt sighed, dropping his hands and grimacing, turning, intending to leave this time, when he hears Sam's broken tones.

"_Don't!_

_Leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby…_

_Don't leave me this way."_

Sam leant against the lamp post and pointed to the bench, Kurt rolled his eyes and followed suit.

"_You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs…"_

"_I look around and I see that it isn't so…oh no…"_

The boys look around to see couples in the crowds thronging for the fair.

"_Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."_

"_Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know, cause here I go again!"_

The blonde boy jumped up from the bench and swung himself around the lamppost, stepping around to sing to Kurt.

"_Love lifts us up where we belong…"_

"Sam! What on earth!"

"_Where eagles fly,"_

"You're so crazy!"

"_On a mountain high."_

Kurt rolled his eyes and rose from the bench, pushing Sam backwards and gesturing to themselves.

"_Love makes us out like we are fools. Waste our lives away, _

_For one happy day."_

The tall blonde boy grabs Kurt's hands, putting them to his chest.

"_We could be heroes!"_

They look around as the sound of Sam's voice echoes in the open space.

"_Just for one day."_

Kurt pulls away, sighing, he fiddles with his hair, thinking. Sam waits patiently.

"_You…you will be mean."_

"Kurt, come on, I'm not Karofsky."

"_And I'll…I'll drink all the time."_

Sam shakes his head as Kurt turns his back to him.

"_We should be lovers…"_

"_We can't do that."_

"_We should be lovers…"_

Kurt feels Sam's rough hands pull him to face him.

"_And that's a fact."_

"_Though nothing, will keep us together…"_

The shorter boy was sucked in, stepping closer to Sam, contemplating the possibility of it all.

"_We could steal time,"_

Kurt nods and joins in with Sam.

"_Just for one day.__  
We could be heroes,__  
Forever and ever,__  
We could be heroes,__  
Forever and ever,__  
We can be heroes...__"_

Sam pulls Kurt in close and cups his face, the lights of the fair dance of their skin as they smile, singing to each other.

"_Just because I…will always love you…_

_I will always love you…I..."_

Kurt railed off as he breathed Sam's scent into his nostrils; his stubbled face inches from his own very smooth cheeks.

"_Can't help loving you…"_

Finally, their lips met, the noise of the fair drowned out by heartbeats and lips on lips. Sam smiled into Kurt and he let his hands tousle themselves in the bleach-blonde locks of the footballer's hair.

They pulled apart and Sam smiled.

"_How wonderful life is…"_

"_Now you're in the world."_

They sat back on the bench, Sam's arm around Kurt and sighed.

Rachel sat at her desk. She couldn't help herself, staring at the pi

* * *

cture of Glee club at sectionals last year. They were so happy; Quinn was at the front looking radiant as usual, beside her stood Rachel and Finn, looking so in love.

Rachel wondered whether it was then she began to realize things were not how they seemed but she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in?" she turned up the end like a question as the door opened. She gasped when it was a certain blonde haired beauty, eyes wide and wet from tears.

"Quinn?"

Rachel nearly fell over herself, pulling her inside.

"What's wrong, tell me!"

The blonde shook her head, falling to pieces in Rachel's arms.

"Q, come on…honey…"

She pulled the blonde to her bed and sat her down, ignoring the certain memories that were sprung up in her face due to the circumstance.

"I spoke to Kurt…earlier…"

Rachel nodded.

"Did he insult your style because I happen to think your style is very…stylish, I mean that is to say…sorry."

Quinn let out a watery chuckle.

"Why can't either of us sit on this bed without crying?" Quinn brought the previous time they were in Rachel's room up in the conversation, confronting it head on. Rachel just shrugged.

"I don't know, my sheets are an acquired taste…"

Another chuckle.

"So you spoke to Kurt…?" Rachel trailed off hoping Quinn was going to elaborate. Instead she broke down further and Rachel had to comfort her more before she got round to making coherent words come from her mouth.

"He told me…everything you said…he told me the truth. He told me I shouldn't be so stupid to push you away…he told me how my heart felt…he told me…he told me everything I thought I knew, but he said it to me in a way that made it hurt, that made me want to change… and now…I'm changing…"

She managed to get out between sobs and Rachel wiped a tear away.

"Kurt told you everything I said? About what?"

Quinn swallowed.

"About your feelings…for me…"

Rachel looked away.

"That was supposed to be private. I'm sorry you had to hear that Quinn."

Quinn hiccoughed.

"But i…I feel the same."

Rachel froze.

"Pardon?"

There was a sniff and a hand delicately pulled her face towards the other girl.

"I feel the same Rachel. I feel the same."

"Quinn…I…"

"The way I reacted, it was like I hated myself for wanting everything that happened to happen again and never stop. Rachel, every time I saw you with Finn I thought it was because I wanted him, but then you broke up and I wasn't watching him, I was watching _you_."

Rachel gritted her teeth.

"Quinn, did Santana tell you to do this…"

"What?"

"You know she would do anything to break my heart. Did she put you up to this?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No. This is coming from _my_ heart Rachel. My _heart._" She repeated for emphasis and Rachel folded her arms.

"How do I know this isn't going to turn out like last time, huh? How do I know that in five seconds you won't run out and then I'll be down for a double slushie facial tomorrow?"

The blonde girl sniffed and shrugged. Rachel stood from the bed and opened her bedroom door.

"If that's how you want it to be Quinn you can leave…but you should know I don't wait around."

Quinn gulped.

"How do I show you that all this is true?"

Rachel sniffed and shrugged, mimicking Quinn. The blonde girl stood.

"You really want me to go?"

Rachel said nothing and Quinn proceeded to the door.

"No." the brunette admitted.

"Then why can't we talk it out?" Quinn requested, stopping at the door to stare into Rachel's gorgeous eyes; Hazel meeting its fiery match in the deep brown.

"Because I'm done talking. _Show_ me you mean it Quinn and then maybe, just maybe, things will work out."

Quinn bit her lip then leaned in and kissed Rachel gently on the lips, not deeply but enough to get Rachel's head spinning.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm starting now." Quinn replied. She leaned back and smiled a watery smile before turning around.

"Goodnight Quinn." Rachel breathed.

"And you Rachel."

The white door closed and muffled the astounded mumbling of Rachel waiting for Kurt to pick up the phone.

* * *

"Brittany, you genius, I never knew you had it in you!" Kurt clapped his hands and Brittany gave him a playful shove to quieten him down. She looked around the corridors, thankful it was a sunny day and the students of McKinley wanted to stay outside for lunch.

"I'm not finished yet, I have a lot more to do, but I think it will be harder than you said it was."

"Why's that?"

Brittany shrugged and turned her nose up.

"I'm still not sure whether she…"

"She does love you…" Kurt interrupted as the blonde shifted in her seat. She averted her eyes staring around the library.

"But I can never be sure of that, not until she tells me. Then, how can I still be sure it's enough, how can I be sure that she loves me as I love her?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"The way she looks at you, Brittany, I don't know, it's like you're the same person. It creeps me out but I can't help but watch her watch you. There is no smile ever given on this earth with quite the same power as Santana's smiles are given to you."

Brittany pouted, really wishing she could believe Kurt.


	9. Brittaniversary

**wow im so sorry this has taken so long, exams and stuff getting in the way. anyways i know its short but im just trying to get back on my feet with all this. let me know waht you think, ive already got a few awesomtastic revies thanks guys, please i want to know what you think so i can make you all happy 3 much love enjoy the chapter babies x**

* * *

"Oh my god…"

Brittany looked up as Santana entered the room, pausing to take in the dark candle light, the red blanket and the array of foods upon the floor.

"Britt…"

The blonde smiled, gesturing for her to sit down. The auditorium looked so different now it was lit romantically; she thanked Rachel for giving her tips from previous experience.

Santana sat silently, staring around before frowning.

"As much as I love this…I don't get it."

Britt rolled her eyes.

"Today is the thirteenth of May."

Santana nodded.

"I know."

Brittany waited then Santana made a face as though something in her head clicked.

"Oh my god…I _know_!"

She laughed and Brittany joined in.

"It's…" the blonde began but Santana silenced her.

"I know the anniversary. That was the night."

They stared in silence at eachother, happy silence, construed with subtle sexual tension.

"I got your favourite." Britt gestured all about the food on the blanket and Santana realised that every item edible upon the spread had a memory that the two had shared attached to it, cherries like that time on holiday, sundae the thing they always shared at breadsticks, it was all perfect.

Santana bit back tears and smiled at her best friend.

"I…Britt…This is amazing."

Britt shrugs it off.

"I know." They both laugh. "I wanted to do something special, you know? Things have been hard recently."

Santana rolled her eyes as Britt poured her a drink.

"You can say that again."

Britt laughed.

"I'd rather kiss you."

They both stopped dead.

"Me too." Santana replied, setting the drink down beside her and moving toward her.

"Wait. San."

The Latina pulled back.

"What?"

Brittany shook her head.

"Tonight isn't just supposed to be about how we have sex…it's about how we make each other _feel._"

Santana grimaced. She knew it was coming from beneath her exterior, pulling her heart to the surface, making her vulnerable. Something about the way the half-light lit Brittany's angelic face, the blonde hair in ringlets, the black silk top revealing most of her achingly perfect body.

She shook her head as Brittany stared. There was only one thing she could do.

"Britt…I…don't know how to…" she sighed.

"You do."

"I'm scared."

"You can do it, I believe in you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Stop saying that." Santana seethed.

"I do."

"Stop it!"

"I don't understand why you can't just say it back, say it back, say it back!" Brittany almost sobbed.

"Britt…"

"Please…say it back…I know it's true…"

"Britt." Santana forced it out as Brittany shook her head.

"I need you to say it I need you too."

"I can't."

Britt growled.

"You're selfish! You can't lay yourself bare, not even to me, not even to the person who loves you."

"Fine!"

"No it's not, you keep thinking I'm the one breaking your heart when it's actually you who never had it one piece anyway."

Santana heard the heartbreak in her voice and before she knew it she was standing.

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

They stared at each other for what seemed like eternity.

"I love you."

The whisper echoed in the auditorium. Brittany's breath caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry?"

"I love you."

Santana said it more to herself this time, an inward realization that it didn't hurt to say it out loud.

"You're gonna have to speak up San…"

Santana turned and stared at her.

"_I'm not the sort of person who falls in and quickly out of love__  
But to you I gave my affection right from the start__  
I have a lover who loves me__  
How could I break such a heart__  
But still you get my attention"_

Britt watched as Santana poured herself into the song.

"_Why do you come here__  
When you know I've got troubles enough__  
Why do you call me__  
When you know I can't answer the phone__  
__  
You made me lie__  
When I don't want to__  
Make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool__  
Make me stay__  
When I should not__  
__Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me__  
__  
Why do you come here__  
And pretend to be just passing by__  
But I need see you__  
And I mean to hold you tightly__  
__  
Feeling guilty, worried__  
Waking from a tormented sleep__  
Ohh, this old love has me bound__  
But the new love cuts me deep__  
__  
If I choose now__  
I'll lose out__  
One of you has to fall__  
I need you__  
You, baby__  
__  
Why do you come here__  
When you know I've got troubles enough__  
Why do you call me__  
When you know I can't answer the phone__  
__  
And made me lie__  
When I don't want to__  
Make someone else some kind of an unknowing fool__  
Make me stay__  
When I should not__  
Are you so strong or is all the weakness in me__  
__  
__Why do you come here__  
And pretend to be just passing by__  
But I need see you__  
And I mean hold you tightly"_

Santana finished, not realizing she had fallen to the floor. The sobs racked her body as Brittany crawled her way softly over, taking her hand.

The Latina turned to the blonde and shook her head.

"Im so sorry…im so sorry."

Brittany just shook her head and kissed Santana's tears from her cheeks, feeling the Latina brush her own away with delicate fingers.

The blonde leaned back and stared at her.

"To think, I've never met someone so bad for me as you, but that's okay, because if there was no bad I wouldn't be able to show you how good you and I are."

Santana brushed a ringlet from Brittany's face as she listened to the only thing that ever made sense: her voice, her words, her undeniable genius hidden behind ditzy beauty.

She took the face of the one person she had ever loved in her shaking hands, knowing that the only thing that could make more sense right now was her lips on her own; she pulled them to a meeting point.

Every time they broke for air each muttered the words that had escaped the latter for the many years of their life.

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

The auditorium was abundant with the relief of tension and heartbreak, lifted cleanly from its shoulders.

"I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

"And that's the reason I hate it so much."

Quinn couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Are you kidding? That movie makes me cry so much."

Rachel rolled her eyes as the credits of _Bambi _lit Quinn's living room. Her mum was visiting her sister so naturally Quinn needed company. The blonde had taken the evening to introduce Rachel into her new very gentlemanly side.

"Yeah, but I just never could understand how the skunk was relevant."

Quinn stood from the sofa, grabbing the empty cans of mountain dew and making her way to the kitchen.

"Not _everything_ has to make perfect sense Rach."

Rachel stood from the sofa following, watching the blonde beauty rustle up more popcorn.

"I'll reserve my judgment on that one. So how far through your collection are we?"

Quinn chuckled. "Not even a quarter of the way through."

Rachel made a face and Quinn laughed even harder.

"I'm joking. Well, not really, we are only half way through, but I figured we could just, I don't know, maybe talk for a while?"

The brunette smiled.

"Yeah, I like the sound of that."

Quinn smiled handing her a drink and Rachel winked.

"How chivalrous of you."

They both stopped, reminded of how Kurt had complimented Sam when he got a chair at lunch for him.

They laughed and continued back into the living room.

* * *

Kurt walked into the choir room the next morning with Sam to find Quinn and Rachel leaning on the piano together. They were deep in talk as Sam winked at them. Kurt grinned and turned to see Brittany and Santana giving each other the "cat in heat" eyes. He rolled his own eyes as he turned to see Quinn and Rachel caressing each other's navels.

"Wow okay guys, Britt, San, Q, you too Berry. Please…I'm starting to feel like an extra in the L Word."

There was a silence in which they still all smiled at each other. Then they turned and continued in their intimacy.

"Seriously?"

Kurt turned to Sam and shook his head as the blonde frowned.

"I think we're gonna need some buckets of water."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, they're already wet."


	10. Anywhere But Home

**short chapter...working up to it...finally decided where this is going for a while..fun times..am i a bad writer for being that free? anyways...more reviews would be aoaaawwwwsoooommme! love you all xx**

* * *

Quinn awoke silently; it was dark in the living room due to the only light being the TV. Confused she turned and switched the light on, jumping out of her skin when she realized she was not alone. Rachel was laying with her head on Quinn's chest, breathing softly in sleep. The blonde couldn't help but weave her hands into her hair, even though she knew it would stir the sleeping beauty.

"Quinn…"

"Ssh." Quinn soothed the back Rachel's neck as she moved up to look at her.

"What time is it?" the brunette breathed and Quinn shrugged.

"Ten-thirty."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"We fell asleep?"

"You did. I didn't."

"Why not?"

Quinn reached out with the other hand and soothed the skin on the side of Rachel's face.

"I just wanted to look at you."

Rachel blushed and moved upward, meeting Quinn with a kiss.

Quinn knew now that, even though that period of self-hatred had now paid off, there was no way she could have denied it. The way the soft lips made her knees weak, the deep brown eyes made her heart palpitate, the way the whole package and persona of Rachel made her blood sear through her veins and to that sensitive place where her mind had been most nights for the past few months.

"You're such a romantic."

Quinn grinned as Rachel kissed up her neck, nibbling at the tender skin behind her ear. The blonde couldn't help herself as she bit her lip, winding her hands and legs around Rachel, bringing her closer, feeling her body heat.

"And you're such a tease." Quinn mused as Rachel pulled back and grinned, leaning back away from her. Quinn decided she wasn't letting the brown haired girl be so withheld tonight, not after the constant craving she had been covering up for the past few months. She pushed Rachel roughly back onto the sofa's cushions, crushing their lips together.

It got even more heated after that, Rachel's cold hands reaching up the back of Quinn's shirt, fumbling with the catch as Quinn kissed her throat and pulled them increasingly closer and closer together. If it weren't for their fast breath and frequent groans, the house would be silent. Until the handle of the door to the living room turned.

"Quinn…" a heartbroken whisper that could have ricocheted around the house.

Quinn and Rachel looked up, there, the blonde older double of Quinn, her mother stood, shocked as though she was watching a horror movie.

"Mom." Was all Quinn could utter before the blonde woman shook her head and blasted out of the door.

Quinn and Rachel fell over each other, dressing each other again, racing to see if the other woman was okay.

When they finally got up the stairs Quinn's mother was in her room, a suitcase on the bed, clothes already piled inside messily, the woman was just staring at an old picture of Quinn arm and arm with Finn.

"Mom?" Quinn inquired as she entered the room, Rachel standing behind her.

The blonde woman turned, putting the photo back on the table.

"Get out."

Neither of the younger girls could say anything.

"Now."

The silence hung like a huge axe over Quinn's head. She had not registered that the string had now been cut.

"WH-What?"

"Out. Get out of my house. Both of you."

Rachel stepped forward.

"Ms Fabray…with all due respect…don't you think it would be better if we talked about…"

"OUT!" the woman screamed at them, throwing the suitcase at Quinn's feet.

"Fifteen minutes. To pack. Then, out."

Quinn shook her head.

"So you're throwing me out…again? So is it every time you discover something you don't like…you shut it out? You throw your own daughter out? Because she's finally happy after her parents ruined her the first time over?"

Quinn's anger was monumental…why…why was it her mother couldn't realize that throwing things out of her life didn't make any difference, it just made it emptier?

"You are a disappointment to this family…when your father hears…"

"When was the last time you spoke to _him_ huh? Wait, you haven't, since you left him for kicking me out before. Good job mom…seems like you've managed to hold this family together really well!"

Suddenly a hand flew across Quinn's face, the sound punctuating a sob from Ms Fabray.

"_You are not part of this family."_

Quinn held her hand to her face, tears springing in her eyes once more.

"Then there is no family left for you."

Quinn took the suitcase from the floor and kicked it back at her.

"There, I won't deny you the satisfaction of burning it."

With that she took Rachel by the hand and dragged her down the stairs, out of the house and into her car.

Quinn's mother had not come to watch them go, she was "probably still crying over that picture of her and Finn", or so Quinn thought.

Rachel looked over as Quinn pulled out of the drive and sped off down the road.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked tentatively taking Quinn's hand.

"I don't know." She admitted.

* * *

Brittany sat staring at the gorgeous naked body that swept across the mattress of her bed. She was so proud of Santana, finally overcoming it all, so glad that she could make the girl she loved see sense. They were together now, not out…but together.

Perfection wouldn't even be the right word for how Britt felt right at that moment, when Santana woke up forlornly checking to see where her blonde was.

"Right here San." Brittany stood from her chair and draped herself on the mattress next to her, their bodies fitting perfectly together.

"I love you." The Latina moaned, pulling her closer and laying her head on her chest.

"I love you more baby."

* * *

Kurt's phone buzzed.

"Yes?"

"_My boy lollipop, You make my heart go giddy up_" Kurt laughed as Sam sang down the phone.

"Where are you?"

"Outside…let me in, open the garage door…pleeaaaasse?" the blonde boy begged and Kurt shrugged.

"Hmm…I don't know, do you have flowers?"

A Pause.

"No, but I could get some."

"That is so not good enough, worst boyfriend ever."

"Say that again."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Worst boyfriend ever."

"Ah…but at this moment im your only boyfriend, therefore I am your best boyfriend too."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he opened the garage door.

"True."

"Score!" Sam rolled under the door and stood up beside Kurt, leaning in and kissing him.

"You're an oaf."

"And you're talking too much."

Sam pulled him further into him and kissed him hard and Kurt melted into the bottle blonde.

* * *

They had been driving for hours. Quinn had let Rachel take over because she couldn't see or crying. Only thing was, Quinn then had nothing to occupy her mind.

"Quinn."

Rachel's voice was a light shimmer of heat in the cold car, sending Quinn's heart into a happier rhythm.

"Yeah?"

"It's going to be alright you know."

"How?"

Rachel sighed.

"Where are we gonna go?" Quinn added, once again breaking down.

At that Rachel pulled over to the side of the road, turning to look at her.

They stared at each other for a while then Quinn saw something in Rachel's eyes click.

"What?" Quinn frowned and Rachel almost smiled.

"I'm just gonna make a few calls."

"Wait…Rachel!"

She was out of the car.

"Don't leave me, not like everyone else." She added pitifully to herself and collapsed in on herself in the chair, sobbing into her knees.


	11. Sleep While I Drive

**this is not really a chapter, more of a short transition that i wanted to write just to keep you posted while i work the rest of the story out, i hope you guys like it remember to review! **

**thanks x**

* * *

Sam stood outside Kurt's garage, waiting, waiting…he had knocked at least five times and was starting to seriously worry. Kurt had sounded so freaking choked on the phone. Suddenly the motor began to run and the door pulled itself up. Sam wasted no time and rolled under first chance he could, coming face to face with Kurt. The boy looked as though he hadn't slept…well…it wasn't that late, only midnight…what could go wrong at midnight for the guy?

"Are you okay?" Sam asked and Kurt just nodded.

"Yes, I'm just going to have to ask a huge…_huge_ favour."

Sam watched as Kurt looked up and Sam had a feeling something big had just happened.

* * *

"It's gonna be fine baby." Rachel muttered, looking over to see Quinn falling asleep against the glass of her window. She smiled despite the situation, pulling the jacket she had grabbed for her as they left and pulling it over her beloved.

Quinn stirred and Rachel smiled.

"You're so whipped."

"You're so tired…sleep."

"I can't now." Quinn sat up.

"Want me to sing to you?"

Quinn smiled.

"You'd make me cry even more."

Rachel shook her head.

"Not if you got to sleep first."

Quinn smiled in admission that all she wanted right now was Rachel to distract her, make her feel better, if it meant singing she was down, Rachel's voice had always warmed every part of her.

She settled back in the seat and waited for Rachel to begin.

"_Come on baby let's get out of this town  
I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down  
There's a chill in my bones  
I don't want to be left alone  
So baby you can sleep while I drive  
I'll pack my bag and load up my guitar  
In my pocket I'll carry my harp  
I got some money I saved  
Enough to get underway  
And baby you can sleep while I drive"_

Quinn already felt the tears, the sound of Rachel's voice singing softly for once, echoing against the panels of her car just made it sound sweeter for once.

"_We'll go thorough Tucson up to Santa Fe  
And Barbara in Nashville says we're welcome to stay  
I'll buy you glasses in Texas a hat from New Orleans  
And in the morning you can tell me your dreams_

_You know I've seen it before_  
_This mist that covers your eyes_  
_You've been looking for something_  
_That's not in your life_  
_My intentions are true_  
_Won't you take me with you_  
_And baby you can sleep while I drive_

_Oh is it other arms you want to_  
_Hold you the stranger_  
_The lover you're free_  
_Can't you get that with me_

_Come on baby let's get out of this town_  
_I got a full tank of gas with the top rolled down_  
_If you won't take me with you_  
_I'll go before night is through_  
_And baby you can sleep while I drive"_

Rachel looked over to see Quinn had fallen fast asleep, her hand just on Rachel's thigh. The diva took the blonde's hand and lightly kissed it before settling it down on her thigh once again, tears in her own eyes, knowing things were just about to get even harder.


End file.
